Dark Fantasy
by Rebel-Angel6
Summary: DISCONTINUED Will Stanton and his sister Mary are thrown from their quiet peaceful life into one of a dark fairytale...slash and yuri. Don't like, don't read! RiderxWill, JanexWill, and W.RiderxMary
1. Chapter 1

Author: Rebel-Angel6

Summary- 11 year old Will Stanton and his sister Mary are thrown from their quiet peaceful life into one of a fairytale where they meets an old wizard, a beautiful flowergirl, a cold beauty, and a dark stranger. However their world is in complete chaos when they can't return to their world, Will's wanted by a vicious Goblin King, sought after by fairies, and he's being chased and desired by his dark stranger, The Black Rider, who happens to be an evil king of the Dark. Rider,JaneXWill and WRiderXMary (slash,maybe mpreg)

disclaimer: I do not own any of Susan Cooper's work or the Dark is Rising Sequence and its characters.

-Prologue-

Will whimpered as he tossed and turned, strands of silky brown hair settling over his cherub face. His thick lashes fluttered against his skin as he was dreaming. With a sudden jolt, he sat up; gasping desperately for breath. His face was flushed and damp as he held the covers to his chest.

'' What a funny sort of dream... So strange,'' He whispered softly to himself. Will turned and picked up his clock. Brushing aside a lock with a delicate finger, he squeaked at the time. He comically jumped out of bed and proceeded to stuff his clothes on, '' I know I'm going to be late!'' He put on his shorts, tennis shoes and a large sweatshirt complete with socks and tennis shoes.

Roger Stanton was reading the newspaper whilst drinking his daily coffee and Alice Stanton proceeded to stir the bread dough. In a flash of colors, Will zoomed through the room and out the door; Roger's newspapers floating about the room. Alice poked her head out the door, Will's sister Mary was standing beside her with a pack.

'' Don't forget your sister, Will!'' She called. Mary ran out after her brother; her long, blonde hair that was tied by a ribbon in thin loose pigtails flowed in the wind like strands of gold. She was dress in a puffy blue sailor shirt with the red ribbon, and a dark blue skirt complete with knee high socks and slip-on shoes.

'' Will, wait!'' Mary begged, clutching her stuffed bunny who she named Melony.

Will was ahead, barely hearing his sister's calls. He ran with desperate speed, so anxious to get to school that he failed to notice a dark figure ahead of him.

THUD!

Will staggered to the floor with his books scattered everywhere. The figure infront of his only gave a soft grunt at the impact. Will looked up to immediately apologize but he could only gape as he looked up. He had run into a man, a very tall man.

The stranger wore all black, making him look like a black blot of paint on a canvas painting of summer. The wind blew at his trench coat, giving him an unholy look about him. His flesh was a pale white and his lips curled into an amused grin. The stranger's eyes were a dark black and his hair was an ebony color. Weird...Will thought, and he blushed brightly as he had realized the man's arms were around his body; protecting him from falling.  
The black-head smiled pleasantly, his white teeth shining, '' You have to be careful when running around, young boy. Not too many people are lenient about this sort of thing'  
The man's voice was soft, yet mourning .

'' I-I'm awfully sorry, sir. I didn't mean to,'' he stuttered pathetically. Oh great, I must look like a total idiot! He thought. The man before him grinned, black eyes glinting.

'' It's quite alright. But as much as I would love to have a young beauty in my arms, I should help you with your things,'' He said. Will gaped and looked down to notice he was still being held. Will's face felt as if it was on fire and the man chuckled softly. They both kneeled to pick up his books and the man finally settled the last book in the boy's arms.

'' Th-Thank you so much, sir. I'm really sorry about all of this...'' Will trailed off and looked away in shame. However, gloved fingers grabbed his chin and made him face the tall stranger.

'' It is not a problem, little one. Besides, this has become quite a part of my enjoyment actually.'' The handsome man smiled and kissed his hand, making Will bite his lip. '' Farewell.''

Will continued to stare at the man's back as he walked away. It was strange, that stranger. He was dressed modernly, but darkly. Mary's calling voice was softly coming closer as she went over the cobblestoned hill.

'' -ill!... Will!'' She finally came up to him and huched over, catching her breath. '' Finally... I-- found you. Why didn't you wait for me'  
Will snapped out of his trance and said dumbly, '' Huh?''

Mary huffed, '' Honestly Will!''

'' LOOK OUT!''

'' Eh?!'' they yelled in unison. Both Mary and Will turned to see what the person was talking about. But all they saw was a blinding light, and then darkness... 


	2. To L'Ananda and Everyone!

Rebel-Angel6: Ello! Sorry that this is technically not another chapter, but I'm working on it. This is what I would like to say before I post another chapter. I really want to get things straight with this story.

To L'Ananda: Thank you for your advice! I'll follow them in the future. However, this fic is NOT based on the movie! I heard the movie was terrible beyond words. And the boy looked nothing like Will Stanton's description. There is a reason why the Black Rider has black hair and black eyes. If you've read the books, you'll know why he has black hair and black eyes. To the humans he has two different identities: Mr. Hastings (Book 1) and Mr. Mitothin (Book 2).

In book five, it states that they see him as different people. The Drew children saw him as the fierce blacked-haired and black-eyed man. Will saw him as the red haired rider and Bran saw him as a lord of the Dark. So the reason why the Rider has black hair in Chapter 1 is because he has taken the form of Mr. Hastings.

So thank you for reviewing and for your advice! Onward to Chapter 2! 


	3. Chapter 2

Rebel-Angel6: Hello again! I've finally updated, sorry... I'm not sure if this is long enough to make up for taking forever, but if you request it to be longer I will.

Please READ and REVIEW! Doesn't anyone like my story? -teary eyes-

Chapter 2 What the-

Will groaned as he turned in his place. The sunlight's glare made his eyelashes flutter in unease as the grass tickled his fingers. Wait a second, grass? This thought caused him to open his eyes and stare up at the... golden eyes?

On his chest stood a three-inch girl. Her hair was a sakura pink, wrapped in a swirl-like bun. Even though her strange golden eyes held innocence they also held a glint of mischeif. Her body was slim and delicately fragile. The one word to describe her would be sweet. But what freaked Will out was that she had wings springing out of her back and she was only tree inches.

Will blinked.

The girl blinked.

'' AAAHHH!''

Will and the girl screamed and ran opposite in directions. Well, he ran and she flew. Will didn't care which direction he was heading, just as long as he was as far away from that thing as possible.  
Everything passed him in a blur of green as his feet pounded on dirt and twigs. All he wanted to do was be at home again.

'' Weird people with gold eyes and pink hair... This must be some kind of sick-'' Will thought before he turned his head in time to see a black shadow looming over him. It was like a dark cloud looming over him like a big nightmare. Maybe that's what all of this was... Will stopped himself from running and fell on his back. He couldn't help it. It made him hurl himself to the ground as if a tidal wave was coming down on him. Onfront of him was a black, beastly horse. Its eyes were a milky white and it had foam dripping down razor sharp teeth. The horse was too huge! And the man on it made Will want to faint. The horseman was a tall, menacing figure. A long, black and crimson cape draped down the horse like fresh blood. The figure's medium sized body was wrapped in black leather with many belts containing who knows what. Gloved hands gripped the reigns of the hellish beast. A horn-like helmet and the hood of the cape covered the man's identity from enemies and other unwanted attention. Will goggled at the savage looking horse rider as if he said he was going to cut his head off.

'' Well,'' the deep voice inside the helmet growled softly, '' What have we here?''

Will opened his mouth, only able to let out a strangled croak. He shivered when he heard a deep chuckled coming from the helmet. The horseman continued to laugh as he began to take off his helmet. Will nearly cried. Whatever face was beyond that mask would surely be a human at its ugliest.

However, the face was totally the opposite.

His face was white as snow and completely umblemished. Crimson red hair flowed down to broad shoulders like spilt blood; caressing the perfect face. An amused smirk played on thin pale lips. What made Will shiver the most was his light blue eyes. They were as cold as ice and as piercing as a knife. Behind them were malice, hatred, knowledge, and pride. The man's voice had changed from powerfully deep to silkily smooth.

Will couldn't help but flush when he realized this man was gorgeous...

'' A lost boy?'' The stranger's voice was sinful and slightly nasal. He spoke in an eerie-like calm.

'' I-I... I was just... weird girl... sister... thing...'' Will stuttered hopelessly. '' I-I'm sorry... Pl-please d-d-don't kill me...''

The man unexpectedly threw back his head and laughed aloud. Will flinched and considered running away from this mad man. But before he could move, the horseman had jumped off his horse with ease. Metal crunched against the ground as he walked towards Will. Ice blue eyes studied the small boy beneath him.

'' Oh no... I'm not going to kill you, pretty...'' His lips formed into a vulpine grin. Will could only shiver and sit helplessly.

'' Will!'' Mary bolted awake as her brother's name flew out of her lips. She blinked in shock and stared at her surroundings. Vines, leaves, and an endless sea of trees were surrounding her. Odd colored mushrooms and fungus grew near her. Everything was sparling, as if it was all covered in bits of glitter.

'' Wha? Where am I?'' She asked herself. Fireflies glowed dimly around the forest as they lazily floated around. '' This is weird. Possibly my oddest dream yet...''

A twig snapped.

Mary turned her head violently, searching for her stalker. '' Hello?!''

No noise. All was silent except for an occasional croak of a frog or the frequent chirping of grasshoppers.

'' If anyone's out there show yourself!'' She cried angrily out in the shadows. A small shuffle behind her made her whirl around.

Behind her was a glowing creature. A flying, three-inch girl was floating in the air. Her entire body was glowing with a dim flame. Mary couldn't help but be entranced by this creature; she was beautiful.

'' Hello..'' Mary whispered softly. The creature looked at her with extreme curiousity and caution. It slowly moved from its place behind the leaf and towards her. The fairie drew closer and Mary couldn't help but reach a slender hand out.

The creature suddenly frowned with heavy suspicion and anger.

The fire that was calmly surrounding her now bursted in high flames and burnt Mary''s finger.

'' Ah!'' She shrieked and held her finger to her small chest. It was painful and tears were filling her blue eyes. The beautiful creature growled and began to hover over to her ominously. Mary bolted up and ran as fast as she could. The fire-like creature flew after her in chase of her supposed enemy. Mary felt the heat of the flames almost burning her neck. She knew she couldn't keep running forever. She had to think of something before she was burnt to a crisp.

Acting on blind panic, Mary turned around and slapped the creature behind her. It burned but it worked. The creature shot into the forest like a bullet from the force. Mary turned and ran off before the fairy could regain its place. The pain on her hands doubled as she pushed away branches and leaves. But she had bigger things to worry about...

Mary was gulping for air when she finally came across what looked like to be an abandoned cottage. She whimpered in relief and threw herself inside. Vines and flowers grew wildly through the wooden floors and sunlight beams shined down on various parts of the house. Mary broke down and sobbed on the floor. Her cries were so heartbreaking that Hitler himself would have felt pity.

'' I want to g-go home!'' Mary sobbed in fear and anguish, '' I just want to wake up from this awful nightmare!''

She jolted when she heard the broken door open. Mary turned her head as she looked up.

A tall, slender figure wrapped in a white cloak stood in the doorway. The figure held a sword in its sheath and wore white leather. From the tightness of it, Mary knew it was a female.

They both stood shock-still.

'' Who are you?'' The woman demanded, pulling out her long katana. Mary gasped and fiercely wiped away her tears.

'' Wh... What?'' She asked delicately.

'' I said,'' the woman pulled down her hood, '' who are you?''

The woman was young and beautiful in a cold way. Loose, curled brown hair fell down her back in ribbbons of chocolate. Her skin was pale but her eyes were a sharp green. Slender eyebrows narrowed and colorless lips formed into a frown. A birthmark was on the left corner of her eye.

'' I... I'm Mary,'' she whispered in shock. Mary found herself unnerved as cold eyes studied her. She pulled down her skirt to cover her thighs and brushed away an imaginary wrinkle.

'' Why are you crying, girl? Shouldn't you be begging for a prince like any other whore?'' The woman sneered. Mary bit her lip. A whore? She thought.

'' I'm not a whore,'' Mary stuttered. '' I'm lost.''

'' Heh,'' the woman snorted. '' Could have fooled me,'' she said sarcastically. Mary shivered. Why was a woman this beautiful so cold? She was snapped out of her thoughts when the katana touched her left leg.  
The katana gently touched her soft skin with its coldness. Mary shivered when the sword caressed her skin; making its way up her thigh and pulling up her skirt.

'' Foolish girl,'' the woman growled. Mary blinked, never realizing her eyes had been closed.

'' Only a human would be stupid enough to mess with a fire faerie,'' she seethed. Mary looked down and noticed a scorch mark on her thigh. To think she was so close to dying...

Mary slapped the sword away in embarressment and struggled to pull her skirt down. She suddenly cried in pain. The woman blinked her sharp green eyes as she looked down at her hand. Mary had forgotten it was injured.

'' Your hand,'' the woman stated, kneeling down.

'' It's just burn! It's fine-'' Mary tried to move her hand away, but the woman grabbed her wrist.

'' It'll infect you stupid wench,'' the woman growled. Mary bit her lip as she examined her hand. I hope she doesn't cut it off... Mary thought fearfully. The woman however was oddly gentle despite her cruel behavior.  
Mary couldn't help but blushed when the woman's fingers caressed her hand and held it gently. It felt good... She felt hazy as she watched her pull out a small bottle. Pale green liquid flowed out of the bottle and onto her hand. Long, slender fingers massaged the liquid into the scorch marks of her hand. It felt cool and refreshing against he burning hand. Mary frowned. I can't be thinking like this about a girl! I flirt with guys and guys only! She's beautiful and nothing more!

'' There,'' the woman said. Mary blinked, never realizing that she was so lost in her thoughts. Her hand was wrapped in white bandages. And the burn on her thigh had stopped hurting.

'' I guess... um... I should... Heh, I- er... Thank you...'' Mary blushed. The woman only stared at her. Her face betrayed nothing but her eyes were caught in a trainwreck of indescribable emotions.

'' Hm,'' she only said. The woman began to walk away with utter silence. Mary watched her go up to her midnight stallion and climb on with strange smoothness. She couldn't help but feel sad that she was leaving.

'' What's your name?''

The woman blinked in surprised and became silent. But within moments she answered, '' Morra.''

She jerked the reigns and her horse slowly rode down a grassy hill. Mary brushed her hand down a long pigtail, strangely light-headed. I feel so funny around her... What's wrong with me? She thought to herself.

'' Huh... I never thought she wouldn't kill a damsel like you.'' A large deep voice replied.

Mary whirled around to see three people behind her. In the center stood a large, muscular man who looked like he could snap her body in half. He was dressed in metallic armor with a heavy frown on his face. The man looked like he had never laughed in his entire life. On either side of him were two other men in armor, but theirs were less equiped and looked much lighter. They held their two swords in a fighting stance.

'' Who are you?'' Mary asked cautiously.

'' I'm a knight under His Majesty's orders. And you are under arrest.''

--

Rebel-Angel6: O.O Dun, dun, dun! gasp! What's gonna happen to poor Mary now? And what about Will for that matter? Anyway, this took a real long time and it's finally finished, yay! Please Read and Review. Morra is an actual character in the book, but I'm not sure if Morra is the real name of the White Rider. It seemed to fit... 


	4. ATTENTION

Rebel-Angel6: Sorry that this is not another chapter folks... But due to the weird crap my laptop is putting out on me, the next chapter will be delayed for a little bit longer. Don't worry, I'm working on the story right now, and my laptop had enough decency to let me post this! Grrr... Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay. So please just hang on for a little longer!

ATTENTION!

The rating will go up when I post the next chapter! I can't promise that some things won't be graphic further along the story, but there is a higher amount of swearing, violence, blood, sexual content, and some disturbing stuff. (Well this IS the Dark. What did you expect? Dancing ponies and candy cotton clouds?!)

Anyway, this is number 6 signing off until later! 


	5. Chapter 3

Rebel-Angel6: The next chapter is complete! Yay -ducks from flying piano- O.O Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Here's the next chapter!

WARNING: This story contains language, violence, blood, sexual innuendos, dirty thoughts, and such... If this offends you, turn away!

Chapter 3 Flowergirl

'' Oh no... I'm not going to kill you, pretty...'' His lips formed into a vulpine grin. Will could only shiver and sit helplessly.

' Oh damn! He's probably going to torture me before he does that! Probably maim me or set me under a pendulum!' He thought frantically. Will felt his own tears traveling down his cheeks and he scolded himself for such weakness. As the dark shadow of this stranger came over him, he clenched his eyes shut.

But no pain came.

Instead he felt cold fingers holding up his chin. Will was forced to look at the man above him with fearful eyes. The horserider's thick eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

'' Why won't you look at me, boy?'' He asked, his voice softly nasal. Will immediately felt himself lost within those icy blue eyes. They were so cold and eerily luminous. He could freeze a wild animal with those eyes...

'' Will,'' The man's voice was a seductive whisper, each word like a silk of sin. Will could only watch as they man's face was slowly closing in on his own. Pale lips almost caressed pink ones.  
Before Will saw Mary's face in his mind. She looked at him with a longing that screamed for his company and security. Eyes were lost in a world she was scared of. It made his heart break and his morals return.

'' Mary! No!'' Will yelled as he pushed the man away from him. The cloaked rider was caught off guard and so he fell in shock. Will spun around and ran to the opposite direction; his fear and concern making him run faster. ' I have to find Mary. She's probably scared and alone right now...' He thought with a worry that burdened his heart.

Unbenowst to him, the horserider moved like an eel and was instantly on his feet. But he did not run after the retreating form of the endearing boy. The rider's lips twitched and his eyes sparkled with amusement.  
The ebony colored horse pawed its feet in the dirt restlessly. The rider patted his horse softly while speaking to it in murmurs of comfort. The horse calmed down and the Rider turned to watch Will running down the hill.

'' Don't worry, boy. You cannot escape from your fate...'' He spoke in a mysterious, soft voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Will panted as he ran and barely tripped over the rocks below his feet. He had ran into a strange forest after running for a mile. The part of the forest he was in would be described as tropical. The leaves and vines were a bright green; healthy and fresh looking. The greens were glistening with dew and the atmosphere was warm and moist. Rays of sunlight poured through the tops of trees; giving light to the forest and everything within. Strange looking flowers bloomed openly. Will stared at the beautiful environment in awe. It was so enchanting...

He suddenly sniffed when a strange scent came to his nose. Meat, bread, and chocolate he recognized. His mouth watered, making him realize he ate a long time ago. Will turned to the left towards a pathway of trampled grass. The closer he followed the stronger the scent. And new noises began to reach his ears. He heard the mumbling of people talking, the sizzle of something cooking, the calling of hens, and the gentle strumming of a lute or a wooden flute. Will stopped when he came across a wall of vines.

Tentively, he brushed past the vines like a curtain. He gasped at the sight before him. People in odd clothes were walking around on a cobbled stone road. A couple of wheelcarts were either being pushed around or left on the side. Stone houses and cottages were adorned with vines or a nest of a bird. A couple of chickens waddled around with no sense of direction or a clue. There were fruit stands and the smell of nature and hotcakes filled the air. In the middle of the village square was a fountain. A man dressed in dark blue was playing the lute on the side of the fountain.

For the first time since entering this world, Will felt comfortable. People were laughing, talking, and carrying on merrily. But his gaze was broken when a man ran into him. He was grubby looking in dirty rags. A basket of flowers fell and scattered everywhere.

'' Watch way ya going, boy!'' The man slurred, before running down into an alley. Will watched the man in confusion before looking down. A different variety of flowers were scattered over the cobblestone.

'' Why would a man like that be carrying flowers?'' Will muttered before seeing a girl in a dress running towards him.

'' Oh... And I just had these cut too!'' The girl said in dismay as she bent over to pick up the flowers. Will felt sorry for the poor girl.

'' Here, let me-'' The rest of the sentence died away in his throat. The girl had looked at him when he responded. She had long, chocolate brown hair that curled delicately. Innocent eyes looked up at him; hazel orbs staring at him in curiousity. Her skin was creamy and looked soft to the touch. Her dress was an emerald green with a creamy white blouse. He watched as her ponytail fluttered smoothly with the wind.  
Her peach colored lips formed into a shy smile. In short, she was very pretty.

In the distance the man playing the lute began to sing a song.

_'' The flowers in bloom, the day arises.  
With love and beginnings of new surprises...''_

''- help you...'' Will finally managed to get the last words out after a pause. The girl smiled gratefully.

'' Thank you,'' She responded. Her voice was like the tinkle of sweet bells. And it made his insides tingle like crazy.

'' Y-Your welcome,'' Will stuttered. '' What happened?''

The girl picked up the basket and placed the flowers in it. He watched, entranced, as she brushed a curl behind her ear.

_'' The children laugh and play all day,  
Just as happy and playful and gay...''_

'' I was selling flowers around here. I saw a man saying he wanted to buy some, so I came over there. The instant I came close enough, he grabbed my basket from me and ran off.'' The girl suddenly laughed embarressingly. '' I feel so stupid.''

'' Don't,'' Will answered with surprising loudness. The girl blinked at him in shock. He was pretty loud... Will instantly turned red.

'' I mean... You're not stupid. Anyone could have been fooled. It wasn't your fault.''

The girl blinked again before smiling softly, '' Thank you. And thanks for helping me. You're very kind.''

Will smiled nervously and scratched his neck, '' It wasn't anything much. I just picked them up for you, miss...?''

'' But it was still kind of you to help me, '' the girl smiled. '' And my name is Jane. Jane Drew.''

'' I'm Will.''

'' Will? That's strangely short. But it sounds nice,'' the girl named Jane spoke softly. Will felt like his face was on fire. Jane noticed this and laughed.

'' Well, Will... Since you helped me, you can have a flower for free. I normally don't sell it for much. Just 2 copper pieces.''

Will looked as she held out a pink rose to him. He took the flower, but he handed her all the change in his pocket. Jane looked down at the money in her hand in shock.

'' Three pieces of silver? Oh no, this is way too much! I couldn't possibly take this from you after helping me,'' she eased her hand towards Will.

'' It's okay. You need it more than I do. I don't mind helping,'' Will smiled, pushing her hand back. Jane glanced down at the money in her hand and stared openly at Will.

'' I should repay you in some way. I know! My mother makes the best hotcakes ever! Come and see!'' Jane grabbed Will's wrist and dragged him out of the square.

'' Wha? H-Hey!'' Will cried as he was being dragged away. Jane just laughed as they passed the fountain.

They paid no heed to the lute-playing man as he watched them pass. His hand strummed the lute, but the tingle of notes that came out were strangely forbidding.

He sang in a voice that was no longer cheerful, but deep and ominous as he watched the two.

_'' They came unknowingly into the Dark to play,  
Never again to see the light of day...''_

Rebel-Angel6: Done! -phew- I'm proud with this one. I really got into this chapter! I thought I was going to put Mary in this chapter, but I thought since Mary took up most of the last chapter, I'll give this to Will.  
Now I have to work on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 4

Rebel-Angel6: Here's the next chapter! Yay Wait... Did I already say this on another chapter? o.0, I think I'm experiencing deja vu... Oh well! I have made some readjustments to chapter 3. Like spelling corrections and such. I've decided to make Mary have this chapter and Will have the next; a pattern basically.

Anyway, Please read and REVIEW people! Reviews inspire me and I need inspiration please! Now, on with the chapter. Ahoy!

Chapter 4 A Little Misunderstanding

'' Wha? Hey! Let go of me! What's wrong with you?'' Mary yelled as she was seized by the armed men. The taller armed man huffed and crossed his ridiculousy armed arms across his chest.

'' I'M asking the questions here, woman,'' he said in a gruff voice. Mary gasped in outrage. In the back of her mind she was surprised at her outburst. Only moments ago she had acted so timid. Why was she only so scared around that woman, Morra?

'' Well I never!'' Mary huffed in indignation, stomping her foot on the ground. '' This is so stupid!''

She was getting frusterated and these weird ape men weren't helping any. All she wanted was to get back home, have her boy toys follow her at school, and sleep all day. Was that so much to ask?

'' Quiet, maggot!''

Mary puffed her cheeks as her face got red. '' If you don't let me go, you'll be sorry!''

'' Keep quiet you lowly servant. I've heard enough!'' The taller man barked, obviously irritated as well.

'' Servant? I'm no one's servant!''

'' Can't we just kill her?'' One of the soldiers grabbing Mary asked.

'' Yeah!''

'' No!'' The taller man snapped. The armed soldiers clamped their mouths shut. '' We do what we're order to do, men. Bring her to the dungeon to be interrogated. We need to know all we can about her master.''

'' Master?'' Mary asked quizzically. ' What _are_ they talking about?'

'' Don't play innocent, girl! We saw you with the Black Mage,'' one of the smaller soldiers yelled.

'' Black... Mage? You mean Morra?''

'' So you DO know her,'' the taller soldier speculated. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. '' I don't know why she would need your help. You're merely a loud, whiney girl. But I suppose that's to trick us while she's on her lord's missions.''

'' Prat! I don't really know her that well! We just met, honestly. Can you let me go now!?'' Mary complained, a vein starting to bulge as she got angrier. The two soldiers holding her just laughed.

'' Nice try, girl. But you're coming with us. I am Sir Trent. From now on I'll be your warren and your executioner. Now come along or I'll drag you by your pigtails myself.'' Trent threatened. Mary bit her lip trying to stop herself from screaming and yelling at him. So she just huffed in silent rage.

'' Fine! But tell your goons to let go of me, I can walk just perfectly,'' Mary frowned. Sir Trent considered for a moment before nodding. The hard grip on her delicate arms let go and she felt free again.

'' If you run, I'll gut you with a sword.''

Well, almost free.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was dark and the only source of light was provided by the stars and the torches the soldiers held. Mary had complained before while they were walking. But she soon became quiet because she was tired. And everytime she complained about something, they poked her with their swords.

So she trudged along, her pigtails swaying everytime she made a step. Mary decided to look up and stare at the stars. A familiar memory began to play in her mind:

_'' Maywie! Maywie!''_

_She had turned and stared at Will; blue-grey eyes glowed like moon reflecting on water. He was only four at the time. And he looked like a girl with his long brown hair that reached his hips._

_'' What?''_

_'' What are those?'' He pointed up at the dark sky as they sat on the grass. Mary looked up as well._

_'' Those are stars, silly!'' She giggled, twirling a finger idly around a blonde curl. Will only blinked at the stars._

_'' Can I have one?'' Will asked in a surprisingly whiney voice._

_'' We can't just take it. It's all the way up there.''_

_'' So? You're taller than me,'' suddenly Will beamed. '' When you're taller than me, can you get one for me? Pease?'' _**(Yes, he did say pease instead of 'please')**

_'' I guess so. I don't know what's the big deal, they're just stars.''_

_'' But they're so neat. Mommy would like them...'' Will began to get excited. Mary watched him skip away, repeating 'stars, stars, stars'._

_She giggled at his youthness and looked up at the stars too._

_'' Yeah, they're neat.''_

**End Daydream**

'' Keep moving,'' a soldier grumbled, poking her with the hilt of his sword. Mary blinked as she was finally back in reality. She tentively layed a hand on her cheek and was surprised to feel wetness. Her hand glistened under the moonlight.

'I miss my brother... I wish he was here...' She thought, her eyes filling up with tears. But Mary furiously wiped away her tears, ' I hope he's fine.'

She looked up and noticed Sir Trent had looked over his shoulder at her. Mary, baffled, immediately pulled up her sour face and stuck her tongue at him; before crossing her arms, huffing, and looking away.

'' What are _you _staring at?''

'' Hmm.'' Trent only said. He looked forward again. Mary only frowned, ' he's so strange. But I wonder why he would want to know about Morra?' At the mention of her name, Mary felt the familiar flutter in her stomach.

'' We're here.''

Mary looked forward and just about fainted. Saying that the castle was big is an understatement. It was huge.

The tips of the towers pointed at the sky like fingers of judgment. It seemed to be made of pearls, since the walls gleamed like them. The borders seemed to be aligned with pure gold trim. The roofs were painted a warm orange. There was a wall with an ironed gate onfront of the castle itself. She herself was on a long, narrow dirt pathway surrounded by the sides with water. On the side was a peaceful-looking village. The whole area was covered with gleaming lights caused by torches and fireflies.

They approached the wall guarding the castle.

'' Who goes there?'' A voice called from beyond the wall.

'' We come in the name of the Pendragon king! I, Sir Trent, have brought a prisoner on his behalf!'' Trent called aloud.

'' Open the gates!''

Mary heard wood creaking before the scraping of metal reached her ears. The iron gate lifted. Mary felt herself being pushed over once more. She couldn't help but feel excited. ' A king? I would actually get to see a king? I wonder if he has a son...'

'' Go on girl,'' Trent grumbled. Surprisingly, he decided to grab her instead.

'' What? I thought we agreed-''

'' I can't give you the chance of escaping now that we're in public. I would hate to have to kill you onfront of all those people.'' Trent said. Mary frowned, ' I doubt he would dislike that idea.'

So now she was being pulled against the other man's arm as they walked up the dirt road. Mary glanced back up at Trent and smirked.

'' You know,'' she began in a practiced breezy voice, '' the castle's very beautiful. But you men kind of ruin its' perfection...'' She spoke as if she was talking about the weather.

Trent said nothing, but Mary saw his jaw clench. She grinned smugly to herself, ' So? Giving me the silent, proffessional treatment eh?'

Mary began to whistle to herself. There was no rhythm to it or a song in particular. Just really loud noise...

The hand around her arm clenched slightly, '' Stop that.''

'' Stop what?'' Mary asked innocently.

'' Whistling. _Stop. It.''_ He said in a warning tone.

'' Why?''

'' Because I said so. Now shut up.''

Mary sighed, '' Fine...''

She looked up and noticed they were approaching the gateway to the castle. There were several armed men against the wall of the castle. They seemed to glance at him before looking ahead again.

'' Now be a good girl and stay still.''

'' Wha-'' Mary couldn't finish. She felt sharp pain in her head before she saw blackness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rebel-Angel6: I had fun writing this one too. But the chapters beyond this will be the greatest. Because the storyline and climax will actually show up soon. And, I wasn't planning on it but, there might be another surprise pairing. Wait and see! Like I said, please REVIEW! If you do, it lets me know someone likes my stories!


	7. Chapter 5

Rebel-Angel6: Here's for all you Will fans, Will's chapter! It's finally going to actually start the storyline, weeeee! O.O sorry, lets just start and.. read now.

Chapter 5 The Militia Coerce

''J-Jane!''

''Come on, Will! It's not that far,'' Jane laughed, pulling on Will's arm as she dragged them onto the meadow. Will just sighed and gave up; allowing the flowergirl to carry his limp form like a rag doll. 'She's stronger than I thought,' Will said mentally. 'Perhaps too strong for someone so frail looking...'

''Here we are!''

Will looked up and saw a nice, small cottage out in the middle of a tree covered meadow. It was made of yellowish-white stone with a pale yellow roof. It had wooden windows and a wood door. Overall, it was comfy looking. Jane ran ahead of him to the door.

''Mom! We have a visitor,'' she called inside. Will entered and saw an old-fashioned kitchen; some of the places littered with flowers and vines. A middle aged woman mixing a creamy substance. The woman turned around and beamed.

''Mom, this is Will. He helped me with the flowers, so is it alright if he stays for a while?'' Jane asked her.

''Hello, Will. I'm Ellen Drew. Thankyou for helping my daughter, she's quite a handful,'' the mother smiled.

''Mom!''

''I'm just playing dear,'' she laughed. ''So Will, where do you live?''

''I... I don't know. I'm not sure where it is, or if I have one anymore,'' Will paused. The question, as innocent as it was, struck Will. It wasn't until now that he realized he wasn't home anymore. He was in some weird world where these things shouldn't exist. In a world that's like some fairytale.

Ellen stopped stirring and Jane stared at him.

''You don't have a home? Or a family?'' Ellen asked. Jane stared and said nothing. Will looked down so that a slanted curtain of brown hair covered his face.

''I did. But I guess there not here anymore,'' he whispered. A deep ache in his chest began to grow. But he swallowed his upcoming sorrow and managed to pull himself together. His brothers and sister... His mum and dad... He could possibly never see them again.

''Mom, he has no where else to go. Can Will stay here?'' Jane suddenly asked, looking at her mother pleadingly. Ellen thought for a while before nodding.

''Yes, I think it's best. Poor Will, this must be hard for you,'' Ellen said sympathetically. Will blinked in surprise.

''No. I really shouldn't. I don't want to intrude or anything,'' he started. Jane shook her head intently.

''You're not. You are staying here and that's that,'' she ordered. Will was about to protest, but the fire in her soft eyes told him he better not. Ellen smiled.

''Well don't worry about it. Jane dear, why don't you show Will around? The hotcakes will take a while,'' she asked. Jane beamed brightly, causing Will to blush deeply. She grabbed for his hand.

''Come on, I want to show you something.''

She pulled Will out the door again and onto the grass. Jane looked ahead and was heading towards a grassy pathway.

''So... Why do you sell flowers?'' Will asked curiously.

''I love them. Most people don't care that much about them, but they're special. So why are you alone?'' Jane asked. Will flinched slightly. 'Could I tell her the truth?' He thought.

Will sighed. ''Well the thing is, I do have a family. But...'' He laughed bitterly to himself. '' You're not going to believe the truth.''

Jane tilted her head curiously. She was smiling but her eyebrows narrowed, '' try me.'' Will sighed and began to tell her what had happened from the day he left for school to where he was now. Jane listened intently and her eyes showed no emotion.

''So... You're not from this world?'' She asked curiously. Will shook his head.

''Nothing like this exists where I come from,'' he answered. Jane looked down as her boots crushed the grass underneathe. Will felt worry in the pit of his stomach. Did she not believe him? Did she think he was crazy and tell him to leave from her sight?

''I believe you,'' her sweet voice broke the silence. Will blinked at her, surprised.

''I have dreams. But not like normal dreams. It was like some sort of message. All I remember is seeing total darkness. But, I was covered in all white. It was like some sort of white smoke was surrounding me in the dark.'' Jane suddenly laughed. '' You must think I'm crazy.''

Will shook his head and smiled for the first time in a while. ''Not at all. I believe you too.''

Jane looked up at him and smiled gratefully. They walked for a few moments until she stopped.

''This is what I wanted to show you,'' she held out her arm. Among her was an old, torn down town of some sort. Building were torn and leaning on the ground. Pieces of wood other junk littered the ground. Broken down carriages, rusted blades, and worn saddles and such were among the ground.

''What is this?'' Will asked. He had never seen so much dirty stuff lying around.

''It used to be the sanctuary of the Old Ones,'' Jane said, her eyes were clouding over in memory.

''Old Ones?''

''Yes. Immortals who served the forces of the Light. They helped the people from the Dark... From evil,'' she said.

''What happened?''

''They were overrun, outnumbered, whatever bad happened. A war broke out between the Light and the Dark.'' Jane walked forward and picked up a ruined teddy bear. '' The Light lost. And now the Old Ones are either scattered across the world or extinct because of the Dark's king, the Black Rider.'' Will shivered. For some reason, that name seemed familiar to him; like some far off memory.

''How do you know all of this?'' Will stepped forward so that he was next to her. Jane smiled sadly.

''My uncle was one of the Old Ones,'' she spoke softly. Will looked at her sympathetically. Jane continued to walk forward until she was onfront of a crumbled, stone temple. The stone roof was broken and tilted. Cracks were indented on the wall, vines were growing along the walls, and pillars were splintered. She wordlessly walked up the stone steps and into the center of the temple. Will looked around the ancient place.

They were standing in what was presumed to be a great hall of some sort. On the sides were stairs and different doorways. Will looked down and suddenly noticed differnt colors of lights being reflected. He looked up and saw that the center of the roof had a circular, glass roof. Angels, and clouds, and peach colored wings adorned the glass. He looked back down and stared at Jane. She sat in the middle of the glass reflection; staring off in the distance. The bright colors made Jane look like some sort of mythical angel. Will only blushed and stared at the flowergirl before him. He walked up to her so that she could feel his warmth from behind.

Jane suddenly turned around and pulled Will on the floor with lightening speed. He was immediately being stared at by sharp, intense hazel eyes. They seemed to have a golden glow.

''You're here for a reason Will. I think you were sent to help me,'' She said intensely. Will's wrists were caught in a surprisingly firm grip. Jane was leaned forward; eyes now piercing into his mind and soul. Will gulped.

''These dreams, messages, and weird things happening to me are all because of you I think.''

''Me?'' Will asked bluntly. Jane nodded and smiled shortly.

''Please, Will. Help me. Help me figure this all out. Protect me from them,'' Jane begged, although it sounded close to a demand. ''Be my protector.''

Will quirked an eyebrow.

''From who? And figure what out? What are you talking about?'' He asked incredulously.

''Awww. Is the flowergirl getting a knight in shining armor?'' A sly voice lazily called from the doorway.

Will and Jane spun around to see four figures standing in the doorway. They all wore matching, pitch black tunics. On the far right was a man who looked aged. He had black eyes and light brown hair that ran down his shoulders. His face was long and gave Will the impression of a dog of some sort. Next to him was a younger man, probably only 18 years of age. He had slicked-back black hair, mischevious yellow eyes, and a lazy smirk. He seemed to resemble a cat of some sort. And to the right of that man was a rather ragged looking fellow. He had a thin face and thin eyes that seemed to dart this way and that. He moved like a kind of mouse or rat. And front in center was a tall, menacing figure. The man looked in his forties with heavy shoulders. His hair was gray and ragged in one direction. One of his eyes had a scar across, causing it to be closed forever. The other was a cold grey color. This man looked dangerous, like a predator or a merciless hunter. It was almost like a wolf in human form.

Will felt Jane grip his arm suddenly. He could feel her whole boy tensing, and a warning bell seemed to go off in his head.

''It was unwise to leave your home, girl. The presence of the Light has left this place forever,'' the hound-looking man said. Will felt Jane breathing in his ear.

She whispered hoarsely, ''they're the ones after me.''

The cat boy smirked and took lazy steps towards the two. ''And now you're finally unprotected. So if you'll step out of the way kid, we'll just take her to our Master. Safe and unharmed...''

''Liar!'' Jane cried out, standing up and defiant. Will stood up as well and felt an unknown need to protect her. He stood onfront of her.

'' There's nothing you can do, kid. Step out of the way, or we will make you.'' The wolf man spoke in a rough voice that left no room for argument. The men were approaching and Will did the one thing he was thinking of.

He ran.

Gripping Jane's arm, Will charged up one of the stairways and ran into a room. The cat boy turned to the wolf man and smiled lazily, '' may I, Wolf?''

Wolf grinned wolfishly and nodded, ''just don't fail Cat.'' **(Lol, wolf grinned wolfishly. Ha! I'm so good)**

Cat smirked, ''trust me. This will be the easiest thing ever!''

''Just don't get carried away,'' said the hound looking man. Cat grinned, ''I don't plan on it.'' He raised hand over the floor and a black shadow began to rise...

Will burst open the door and found himself in what looked like to be the library. Some of the cases were tipped over but that didn't matter, there was an opening leading outside. Will and Jane hastily ran to the opening, until a thin black figure blocked their way. It was a scrawny creature with glowing eyes and sharp claws. Will stopped abruptly and ran in another direction. But another shadow creature appeared onfront of them. It slinked forward slowly before slashing its claws at them. Will ducked reflexibly with Jane before dragging her around the case. Suddenly, a shadow creature reappeared behind them and grabbed Jane.

''Will!'' She screamed and kicked as the creature gracefully drag her away. Will yelled and ran after them until a boneless arm wrapped around his neck. He choked and sputtered as the arm squeezed tighter. Will tried to hit the creature, but he missed everytime. Will thrusted his back against the wall as hard as he could. The monster's grip slackened and Will took his opportunity. When it fell forward he grabbed the bookcase near him and tipped it over. The monster only had a second to watch the upcoming case before it fell on him.

Meanwhile Jane punched and kicked at the shadow holding her. It faltered and flinched but it didn't seem to care. ''Will!'' Jane cried again. She spied a rusty sword near her. 'Just a little more...' She thought. Jane reached desperately for the sword as the creature began dragging her away. Just as she was getting out of reach, the creature violently toppled over her. She looked up to see Will holding a blunt piece of wood. The creature was as slick as an eel and had moved on its feet in seconds. The creature slithered towards Will like lightening and backhanded him. He fell onto the ground and tasted blood in his mouth. He felt the creature jump on him and run its claw down his back violently. Will screamed in pain as his shirt was now ripped. Jane watched as he was being clawed to death by the horrible monster above him. She remembered the rusty sword and ran for it. The blade wavered in her hands but it would suffice. Without thinking, Jane ran to the monster and plunged to blade into its back. The monster squeaked loudly before slumped beside Will; lifeless. She helped Will up as he was panting and sweating like crazy. They turned and saw the shadow creature twitch and slowly dissolve into thin air. It wasn't until seconds later they heard scratching noises in the other room.

''More are coming. Come on!'' Jane ran for the other opening leading outside. Will followed suit as they finally felt the warmth of the sunset. Jane was already walking along the side of the building's borders; which was very wide for them to walk across. ''Just don't look down, Will.''

Will swallowed thickly before making his way alongside the outside wall. They were awfully high. Jane pulled him in after she made it across. They landed on a broken balcony that had fallen between the temple and another building. They crossed it over more junk like a stone bridge. Jane lead him into a wooden house and ran until she was out the doorway. She made her way down a broken pillar before jumping on a roof of a house. Will followed as Jane ran down the wooden stairs of the house that led into a basement of some sort.

''Almost there,'' Jane said, sensing Will's weariness. She opened up two cellar doors and climbed down into a dark tunnel. A few specks of light peeked through from above as they made their way through the tunnel. Will blushed as Jane grabbed his hand. She pulled him over until the ground began rising upward. She looked up and two cellar doors were ahead of her. She pushed them open and crawled out. After a while she pulled Will up. Will was instantly assualted by vines and flowers that covered the cellar doors outside. He blinked his eyes as his eyes adjusted to the sunset glow. He looked as at his surroundings as he brushed off the plants. They were on the edge of a cliff. To the left was a green forest. Out beyond the sudden drop of land, was a whole scenery of green lands, villages, and forests. From far off, Will could see an ocean sparkle as the sunset glowed heavenly.

Jane walked to the edge and sat down; her legs dangling off the edge of the cliff. '' This is also one of my secret places.'' She looked out beyond the horizon.

''Who were those people? And why are they after you?'' Will asked, cutting to the chase. Jane's head moved.

''They're the Militia Coerce. They're the Black Rider's top men. Hound, Cat, Rat, and Wolf are their nicknames. No one knows their real ones.'' She explained. Will nodded numbly; his back was starting to ache from the scratch.

''And they were after you because?''

Jane hummed to herself. ''I'm not too sure. Merriman said that I was special, that I wasn't like the other people. At first I thought he was just being nice. But after the Old Ones' leader died, he said I was now one of the most important people alive. I don't know why, but after that weird things started happening to me. I kept seeing dreams of an old lady. They called her, the Lady. And I'm afraid to touch things like water. It seems to glow when I do. And strange people were coming to the house and asking to see me. My mum didn't think of anything at first. She called me in and I met Wolf and Hound. They told her they needed me. For something I don't know. My mum said that I wasn't going anywhere and that she wanted nothing to do with the Black Rider and his followers. They gave her a warning and left. After that, my mum would hide me everytime they came. I was little, but they still try to see me now. When I'm in my house I'm safe. My uncle, Merriman, placed an enchantment on the house. It kept anyone of the Dark outside. But after the war, I never saw my uncle again.''

Will had listened quietly and intently. He decided to take a sit next to her. Jane turned to him with piercing eyes.

''I know he's alive. I can feel it. He's out there somewhere and he can give me the answers. But I'm too weak, I can't go alone.'' Jane laid her delicate hand on Will's. ''Will you help me?''

Will looked up at her determined and powerful, yet soft eyes. There was something strange in her eyes. It was wise and innocent at the same time. Could he really say no?

''I... Yeah. Yeah I'll do it.''

Jane beamed brightly as she stared at him for a while. She turned back to look at the sun and gave Will's hand a squeeze. However, Will's mind wasn't at peace like Jane's at the moment.

'What did I get myself into?'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rebel-Angel6: Why are they after poor Jane? WOOT! Sorry for the holdup. Exam week is coming up, but after that, school will be out. I'll have plenty of time to type then. For you book readers, you might recognize Cat, Wolf, Hound, and Rat. It was when the Walker said, '' Come wolf, come hound, come cat, come rat.'' in the second book. I'm not sure that that's their actual names but it will do. Next is Mary's chapter!


	8. ATTENTION 2

Rebel-Angel6: Sorry people, it's the summer so I may not be able to write much. I'm kind of on vacation but I'll try to update as fast as possible. I'm in Indiana but I will be able to post stories, so I haven't given up on this fanfic. However, I will be posting 'Day Dream' and another Kirby fic soon. So keep in touch please!


	9. Chapter 6 Part I

Rebel-Angel6: I actually had enough time and motivation to write this during the summer! Woot. And you get to see some special people! Anyway, here ya go and enjoy!

And for those wondering about the Kirby fanfics, I'll start after I finish this. I'm in a writing mood for some reason...

Chapter 6 Unexpected Party - Part: I

''Ugh,'' Mary groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

Everything was so dark and blurry. It smelled moist and she heard the occasional drop of water falling on solid rock. Mary clenched her eyes shut and willed them to focus more as she sat up. They opened and searched thoroughly at her surroundings.

Rock...Rock...Rock...

She was surrounded by a rock, except for the barred window and the bar gate. Mary shivered and enclosed herself in her slender arms. It was a little chilly, even with her school uniform. But what chilled her even more was that she was obviously in jail. **Her**. The perfect child, the golden student, the angel, the beauty queen was in JAIL. What had she done to deserve this?

'The world hates me,' she thought.

Mary groaned loudly and dramatically sprawled herself on the wooden bed she was on. ''I'm gonna starve!'' She sniffled pathetically. ''And nobody cares!''

''Rather whiny, aren't you?''

Mary bolted upright and nearly fell. She was so frightened that her upcoming anger had completely vanished. ''Wh-Wha?''

''Over here, dear...''

The voice was that of a woman's; smooth, sensual, and mystical. Mary crawled to the jail gate and wrapped her hands around the bars. The voice had come across from her, in another jail cell. But the mysterious person was just a lump of black in the shadows of her jail cell.

''Who... Who are you? And what do you want?'' Mary demanded, curiosity underlining her words. The voice hummed in thought.

''I will not tell you who I am and I never requested anything,'' the voice spoke wisely. Mary was slightly confused at what she said but also insulted.

''And why not?'' She demanded, resisting the sudden urge to put her fists on her hips. ''Don't have one?''

The voice's laugh was bell-like and deep like the sound of a lyrical harp. Normally Mary would get upset at someone laughing at her, but she found herself feeling tranquil at the noise.

''No, my sweet. I do not tell because then you would own me...''

Mary raised an eyebrow, ''Own you? Whatever for?''

''Oh my dear... Don't you know that with the knowledge of a person's name, you hold a piece of their soul? That if you know a person's name you can control that person?'' The voice spoke smoothly.

''I...I don't understand.''

'' Hm, I didn't think so. Such a thing doesn't exist in your world,'' the lump shifted, ''does it?''

Mary blinked in surprise. ''My world? You mean you know about-''

''Where you really come from? Yes, I know a many great deal about you _Mary_.'' The voice became mystical and deep. Mary involuntarily gasped. The voice laughed merrily this time.

''Surprised I see. And so young and fiery...'' The owner's voice could be heard smiling. ''Quite a temper and physically weak, but you hold your ground with your head in the clouds... A spoiled child but a caring child with a heart that's innocent and pure. Your intentions are good but can easily attract dark forces...''

Mary shivered at her voice. She knew she couldn't see her but se could feel eyes disecting her soul. It was unnerving to say the least.

''Hmmm... Perhaps you could be useful to me yet,'' the voice purred seductively. The lump shifted closer to the jail gate and stopped until Mary could see the person in plain view.

The woman behind the bars didn't fit in with the disgusting cell. She looked aristocratic with a pointed nose, high cheek bones, and snake-like eyes. Two black hooped earring caressed her colorless cheeks. Lips were a soft red and her skin was a porcelain white. Eyes were an auburn color with the pupils of a cat. Impossibly long, black hair draped over her form and the ground like water streams. Thin eyebrows were curved in amusement. A lithe body was covered in a sleeveless crimson silk dress. Her thin hand, covered in arm-length black gloves, wrapped itself around one of the bars. A long slender leg could be seen through a slit made on the side of her dress.

Mary suddenly thought of her as a cat; her body rested lazily against the bars with mischevious eyes watching a mouse in a calm but devious amusement. She couldn't understand how a woman this eerily beautiful would be doing here?

''Who are you? I mean, what are you?'' Mary asked. Her voice was no longer demanding, but nervous. The woman's eyes were half-lidded but she smiled lazily.

''I am many things, my pretty little one. But I suppose most people call me a sorceress or a witch if you prefer,'' she said smoothly. Mary blinked.

''A witch? Can you turn me to stone or a frog? You can do spells and everything?'' A normal person would be panicking, but she was enthralled in acutally seeing someone form fairytales. But then again she was kind of in one...

The woman chuckled silkily.

''But... I thought witches were ugly with bad facial skin. You look gorgeous.''

The woman smiled, obviously pleased with her response. ''Thank you my dear. But yes, I do create spells and such. Although not all of the ones from stories or folklore.''

''But why are you here? If you're a witch, couldn't you just poof yourself out of here?'' Mary asked. Honestly, if they could control the powers of the impossible couldn''t they be able to break out of a jail cell?

The witch hesitated a while. ''They have put an enchantment in here, I cannot escape.'' Something suddenly flashed in her cat-like eyes. ''But as to why I am here... I have some for you.''

''...What?''

''I came here to get captured on purpose,'' the eyes began to gleam mysteriously, ''I knew you would come.''

Mary started, ''wait. You knew I would get in jail? In this castle?''

The witch nodded, ''yes. I am a witch and witches can do many things my dear. So many...''

''Except for getting out of a jail cell.''

The woman's eyebrow twitched and a corner of her lip was lifted with strain. ''...Yes...I suppose so...'' She gritted out.

''Well since you won't tell me your real name... What can I call you?''

The witch looked upwards thoughtfully and later smirked, ''You can call me Morgana. But I'd really perfer, Mistress.''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This would be the umpteenth I had asked myself this question.

What am I doing here?

I made sure to cover my hood over a majority of my face. I had obviously done a good job since others had mistaken me for a man. But I don't mind.

What I minded was why I was standing onfront of the Pendragon Castle; the home of my enemy.

It's all _her _fault.

Why did she have to get captured? Why did I have to care?

What made me follow that stupid girl all the way over to this god forsaken place? What made me so responsible for her?

She was annoying, stubborn, and spoiled. She acted so timid around me but not others... I don't know why. I just feel the overwhelming urge to save the stupid damsel from rotting in the pits of the castle.

My black horse whinnied impatiently.

I glared down at him, but even the horse was right. I had to make a decision. Leave her or go back to what I was supposed to do. I was so tempted to do the latter; to just go and leave everything be.

But something in the girl's eyes had struck me.

Innocence.

''Stupid wench...''

It had been too long since I had seen such innocence. Everyone else in the hellhole was corrupt with something. But her soul was unblemished and it shined brightly. If I allowed her to stay, there would be no one else like her.

She looked back at the castle and remembered her blue cerulean eyes.

''Damn, stupid wench...''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mary looked curiously at her new master. Morgana stretched her arms languidly and gracefully.

''I'm getting ready,'' She explained.

''For what?''

The witch leaned against the wall and stared down the jail hallway with a mysterious smile on her face, ''for our visitors, of course.''

Mary's eyebrow twitched. 'I should have expected such a vague answer...'

''I can hear you.''

Mary blanched, 'I must have said that out loud,' she thought.

''Yes you did.''

Mary groaned and covered her head with her hands. ''This is so not fair!''

''The world isn't, and you should not expect it to be.'' Mary turned to see Morgana pushing a long strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes moved lazily over down the rock hallway; as if waiting for something to happen.

The sound of a heavy, creaking doors echoed throughout the jail cells. Mary immediately backed into a corner; her knees pulled to her chest as she awaited her executioner.

'This is it, I'm going to die...' Mary groaned in her head. She couldn't help but let a stray tear fall down her cheek. She heard the sound of heavy boots languidly pressing against the stone floor. Her mistress looked unfazed by this; allowing herself to lazily lean against the wall behind her with a small, knowing smile. The boots became louder as the person wearing them drew near. Mary clenched her eyes shut and hugged herself tighter.

The sound finally stopped right onfront of her cell. Mary felt her body tremble in fear for her upcoming death.

'' Look up.''

The voice wasn't gruff or hard, but it spoke sternly. She heard the voice of a _boy _not a man.

Mary looked up cautiously and was instantly trapped in the stranger's piercing, golden eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rebel-Angel6: Ha! The story's finally coming together perfectly. I'm already starting part two! And if you've been wondering, the Goblin King and the fairies will be featured later. I haven't forgotten about them.

And the Goblin King is NOT Jareth! XD


End file.
